We are different
by Sovngarde Awaits
Summary: Kim, Jack, Jerry, and Kelsey are assassins and they are forced to stay in a small town till the assassin hunters that are after them leave. But when they are there will someone notice Jack? Will this person find out who they are and reveal them? Kick, JerryxKelsey
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm out with a new story! YAY! Anyways sorry that I haven't posted this sooner. It took a lot of time to come up with. If you wanted to know the songs that helped me PLEASE look up Demons and Radioactive by the imagine dragons if you haven't. Well yeah... I hope you guys like the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in it. (Trust me, I will)**

We were running down the hill as fast as we can. We heard a gunshot in the distance. "Run faster" I hissed. 'Of course I have to be the fastest' I thought. We were dodging branches and trees and trying not to fall over. "Guys look, a clearing!" Kelsey said. We ran even faster. We got into the clearing and we were in a tiny village. "Into this building." Jack said. We ran into the building he was pointing to and hid behind a shelf. We saw them walk past and then walk away. "I think we're good." Jerry said. We stood up straight and there was a short man in front of us. Kelsey whipped out her knife and held it to the man's neck. "What do you want?" she growled. "Kelsey calm down." I said. "Not until he tells us who he is." She replied. "This is just my shop." The man said. He looked like he might have a heart attack. She took the knife away. "Good enough." She said. "Guys let's find somewhere to stay before they find us." Jack said. "Yeah" we all agreed. I tightened my coat because it had started to snow. We walked into the building that said _inn_. "Two rooms please." I asked the old woman at the counter. "That would be ten dollars." She said. I handed her the money and took the keys. I handed one of the keys to Jerry and Jack and Kelsey and I took the other key. We headed to the rooms that our keys said and said our goodnights. Kelsey and I walked into the room and there were two twin beds and a little dresser. Across the room was a tiny bathroom and a deck that showed the whole village. "Well we should go to bed" I said. "Yeah" Kelsey agreed.

"Night." She said once we got into bed. "Night" I replied. I thought about today. Oh I haven't fully introduced myself. I'm Kim. My friends Kelsey, Jerry and Jack are here with me and people are out to kill us. They have been after us ever since we were 12. We always have to keep moving so they don't find us. We never meet our parents. Always been in foster care. We are like most teenagers but one thing makes us different. We're assassins.

_The next day_

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows. I looked to the bed at my right and saw Kelsey in deep sleep. I got up and changed into skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, a black sweat shirt that had 'we will kill again' written on it, and black Uggs and woke Kelsey up. "What do you want?" she groaned. "It's time to get up." I said. "Fine" she mumbled. She got dressed in skinny jeans, a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a black coat and purple uggs. We walked into the lobby and Jerry and Jack were standing there. Jerry was wearing a white tee- shirt, blue sneakers, jeans, and a blue sweatshirt. Jack was wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, black sneakers and a blue tee-shirt. "Are we ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah" they agreed. "So what are we doing?" Kelsey asked. "Well I guess just walk around town and see if the hunters are still around. We have to stay here for about two weeks just so the coast is clear. Jack said. As we walked around there were a bunch of people carrying bags and boxes. "Must be Christmas time." Jerry said. "Yeah" Kelsey replied. "Hi I'm Grace; you guys must be new here." A girl our age said as she walked up to us. She was in a bright pink coat and pink uggs. "Uh yeah" I said stepping forward. "And who are you?" "I'm the mayor's daughter." She replied. "Who are you guys?" she asked, eyeing Jack. "I'm Kim, this is Kelsey, this is Jerry, and this is Jack." I said. "So how long are you guys staying in town?" she asked her eyes now glued to Jack. "About two weeks." He said taking a step back. "Oh great! Well see you guys around!" and with that she skipped away. "Ok, who else wants to kill her?" Kelsey asked. We all raised our hands. "But you know we can't do that" Jerry said. "I know, I know" Kelsey said sadly. "Well looks like someone has an admirer." Jerry said. My eyes drifted to the ground. "I guess I do, well who could resist this?" Jack said while pointing to his face. "Well Kelsey and I are going shopping so meet you guys at the hotel in two hours?" I asked. "Sure" they said and walked into a shop. "What was that for?" Kelsey asked. "Oh nothing" I mumbled. "Oh I get it you like Jack!" she squealed. "No!" I exclaimed. "Yes you do!" she said. "Fine, fine." I said defeated. "So what about you and Jerry?" I asked. "What! I do NOT like him!" I gave her a look. "Fine, I guess I do." She admitted. "Yes! I knew it!" I said. "Wait do you see that?" Kelsey asked while pointing towards a building. There was a person with an A with an x over it. An assassin hunter. "I got this" I said. I ran towards the building and whipped out my poison knife. It a type of knife where no matter where you stab the person poison spreads through their body and they die instantly. I ran behind the building where they were trying to escape. I ran up to them and grabbed their neck. I pushed the up against the building and I drove my knife into their heart. The person fell to the ground dead. "Oh my god!" A girl voice said behind me. It was Grace.

**WOOO she saw Kim! What's going to happen next? Have to wait! HAHAHA. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys new chapter! Ok so am I the only one who feels awkward when you watch Kick'in it? Like 'Sometimes I right about your lives...' it's probably only me. It just bothers me. Anyways I hope you guys like the story!  
Previous chapter  
"Oh my god!" a girl voice said behind me. It was grace  
I threw the hood of my sweatshirt over my head and ran straight to the hotel. "Come back!" she yelled behind me. I ran into the lobby and saw Jack, Jerry and Kelsey standing there. "Come with me" I hissed and pulled them into the room Kelsey and I were staying in. "What happened?" Jack asked. "So there was an assassin hunter so I went over and killed them behind a building and I heard an 'Oh my god!' and Grace was standing behind me!" I exclaimed. "But the good thing is she didn't see how I was. But she is looking all over for me!" "Well the good thing she didn't see who you are." Jerry said. "I guess so" I replied. "Well we should go to bed to get ready for another day of dodging Grace." Jack said. "Ok" we agreed and Jerry and Jack left the room. "Goodnight" I said to Kelsey. "Night" she replied as she turned off the light. I got into bed and slowly seeped into dream world.

I woke up to the sound of something soft hit to roof. I slowly got out of bed and crept to the window. I pulled back to curtain and looked out to the village. I saw that it was snowing. "Hey Kelsey." I said pushing her to wake up. "What?" she asked. "Look out the window." I told her. She got up and looked out the window. "Snow" she said. " Isn't it beautiful?" I asked. "It truly is" she said. We have never seen snow this clearly because we are always moving. "Well we should get dressed." Kelsey said. "Yeah" i agreed. I got dressed in my black uggs, white tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and a black sweatshirt that says 'black is the color of killing'. Kelsey got dressed in black uggs, skinny jeans, a purple tee-shirt and a sweatshirt that says 'scars are the good pain' on it. We walked into town and ran into the last person we wanted to see. Grace  
JACK'S POV  
My eyes fluttered open and Jerry was staring out the window. "What are you doing?" I asked. "It's snowing." he said. walked over. "Oh" I replied. "Well we should get dressed." I said. I got dressed in jeans, black sneakers, a white-tee shirt and a black sweatshirt that said 'don't want to let you into my pain' and Jerry got dressed in blue sneakers, black tee-shirt, black sweatshirt, and jeans. "So when are you going to tell Kim you like her?" Jerry asked. "What pfft i don't like her!" i said. He gave me a look. "Fine" i admitted "Yes i knew it!" he said. "Hey what about you and Kelsey?" i asked him. "I haven't told her yet" he said. "Well do it soon, some guy might catch her eye!" I said. "Well same with you dude!" he shot back. Let's just talk about this later!" I said. "We should go find Kelsey and Kim anyways." "Ok" he agreed. We walked out into town and saw Hannah and Kelsey. 'Kim is just so cute' i sighed. We were on our way over and saw that someone was talking to them. Grace  
KIM'S POV  
"Hey guys!" she said. "Yes?" i asked her. "I just wanted to ask you guys some questions." she said. Me and Kelsey shared a look. "Ok" I replied. "Well around 6:00 yesterday did you guys see a hooded figure behind the cafe?" she asked. "Uh no sorry we didn't " Kelsey said. "Oh well thanks!" she was about to leave but then Jack came over. "Hey guys" he said. "Hey" we replied. "Heyy Jack " Grace tried to be flirty. I clenched my fists. "Uhhh hey Jill" Jack replied. "So what are you doing tonight? I wondered if you wanted to see a movie" She asked. I was litterly about to attack her. "uh i guess so" he said. My heart dropped. "Ok see yeah at 6:00!" she said then skipped off. I just stared at the ground. Then before i knew it i was running wherever my feet could take me with tears streaming down my face. When i finally stopped i was at the edge of the forest and the town in the distance I found a tree with a lot of branches and started to climb and I sat down on one about ten feet off the ground. 'I thought Jack liked me! but i guess I was wrong. I was about to climb down but i heard a creaking sound. All of the sudden i was falling to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! New chapter! yay! Ok so im officly on break so now i will update more often! Disclaimer: I don't own Kick'in it. (Jack and Kim would be dating... :( )  
JACK'S POV  
"Kim!" I called. Kim has been missing for five hours now and Kelsey, Jerry and I are searching for her. We were on the edge of the forest about to give up when i saw a flash of blond hair on the ground. "Kim!" I called out and ran over. I saw her passed out of the ground with blood pouring out of her head. 'Dont be dead' i thought. I pressed my hand to her chest and felt it rise and fall. I sighed in relief "Guys she's over here!" I yelled. Soon Kelsey and Jerry came running over. "We have to get her to the town" Jerry said. I picked her up and carried her bridle style all the way to the town. We ran into a building that said 'Doctor' and rushed to the front desk. "What happened " the woman at the front asked. "We were looking for her at the edge of town then we found her like this." I said. "Come with me" she said. We followed her through a door, down a hall, and into another room. I laid her down on the bed and the nurse hooked up a bunch of wires to her. We sat down in the chairs next to the bed while the nurse went to get the doctor. Oh god I hope she's Ok.

KIM'S POV  
I woke up to beeping and people crying. "Whose there?" I managed to get out. "Kim!" Someone came rushing over to my bed. It was Jack. "I'm so glad your Ok " He gave me a crushing hug. Jerry and Kelsey were at my side in seconds too. "How did you get like that?" Kelsey asked after a few moments of silence. "Well I climbed a tree about ten feet off the ground and then i heard a breaking sound and before i knew it I was falling to the ground." I answered "Oh" They said. After a few minutes of just talking the doctor came in. "Ok Miss Kim you are free to go but you have to keep your arm in this cast for about a week." He said. "Ok, thank you" I said as i got up. LINE BREAK

We were just in the little cafe by the bank in town when the person we didn't want to see came in. "Oh hey Grace" Jack said. "What are you doing here" I hissed at her. "Well i was wondering if we were still on for tonight" she said looking at Jack. I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I have to help take care of Kim" He said. "Oh well see yeah later" she said then stormed out of the cafe. We broke out laughing. "Well someone is mad" Kelsey said. "Totally"I replied. "Well we should get back to the hotel." I said. "Yeah" We agreed. Once we got back Jack and I left the room because we knew that Jerry and Kelsey liked each other "Well today was an eventful day" I said. "Totally" he replied. "Did you really want to go on a date with Grace?" I asked. "No, do you have a crush on me?" He teased. "I don't have a crush on you!" I said. "Well will this change your mind?" He asked and then he kissed me. "Does it?" he asked when we pulled apart. "I guess it does" I said then kissed him back.

Sorry for not updating soon enough... i Dont like moving..well please review! Oh and I promise there will be more action in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys new chapter! I might not update as soon because appointments, internet, TV, procrastinating, etc. Have a Merry Christmas for those who celebrate Christmas. Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in' it**

_Previous_

_I do not have a crush on you!" I said. "Well will this change your mind?" He asked then kissed me. "Does it?" He asked when we pulled apart. "I guess it does" I said then kissed him back._

KIM'S POV

"Kim will you be my girlfriend?" Jack asked. "I will be glad to" I replied. "Yes we knew it!" Said a voice in the doorway. We turned to see Kelsey and Jerry grinning from ear to ear. "Well what about you guys?" Jack asked. "We're officially a couple!" Kelsey squealed. "How about we celebrate by getting breakfast?" I asked. "Sure" they agreed

LINE BREAK

We were sitting in the café gnawing on muffins when Grace walked in again. "Speak of the devil" Jerry mumbled. "So Jack want to reschedule our date for tonight?" She asked. "Um actually I'm dating Kim." He said. I glared at her. She was about to scream something at me when six people burst through the door. The first thing I noticed about them was the x over a on their shirts. "Everyone get out!" One of them said. Nobody had a second thought and ran out including Grace. Now we and the guys were the only ones left. One of them threw a punch at Jack. "You shouldn't have done that." He said when he caught it and he flipped the guy. We started to fight and Jerry and Kelsey took three of the small guys and Jack and I took the two big ones while one guy laid unconscious on the ground. I took out my knife and stabbed one guy in the chest and Jack kicked the other one in the skull. I looked over at Jerry and Kelsey and they were still fighting two guys. I ran up and did a roundhouse kick on them and they fell to the ground. We looked around at the people lying on the ground. Half dead, half unconscious. "Hey Kim how did you fight with your cast?" Jerry asked me. "Oh it's so hard I didn't feel anything." I explained. "Oh" He replied. "Guys we should leave before anybody finds us." Kelsey said. "Ok" We agreed and ran to the hotel again. "Nobody knows anything, so we are safe for now" Jack said

But what they didn't know that someone is going to go dangerously far, to get what they want.

**Ok guys I am soooo sorry for not updating quick enough... I just moved into a new house so I have been busy! And I know that it was really short…. Like again I might not be updating soon because we are going to have Family over… Well yeah… Please review!**


	5. hey guys

Hey guys I really can't think of anything for the next chapter so can you message me for anything that you would like to happen! That would be very helpful! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I am so sorry guys for not updating! You could tell I wrote that story ****_falling to pieces_**** witch I'm making a sequel to! Ok and the last chapter of ****_falling to pieces_**** came from I-am-Alyssa and the idea for the next few chapters for this story came from .984. I am not taking the credit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. **

JACK'S POV

I was sleeping peacefully when someone came barging through the door. Jerry and I shot up and went into attack mode but it was only Kelsey. "What's wrong?" Jerry asked her. "Kim got kidnapped!" She said. My stomach dropped to the floor. I thought of the bad things that could be happening to her right now. "How can you tell?" I asked her. "They left this note" She handed it to me.

_If you want to have your special Kim back go to the edge of the forest at 8:00 tonight. We will talk there._

_P.S. We are not assassin hunters. We are close to Kim._

I finished reading the note. "I can't decide if it's a trap or not." Kelsey said. "Well no matter what we are getting Kim" I said. "And if we do anyways I can contact others who are near with my watch and they can get us." Jack said. "Well ok, then lets gear up" Jerry said. I got dressed in jeans, a dark blue tee-shirt, black sweatshirt, and blue sneakers, Kelsey got dressed in skinny jeans, a blue tee-shirt, black sweatshirt, and black uggs, Jerry got dressed in jeans, black tee-shirt, blue sweatshirt, and black sneakers. I grabbed my knife, Kelsey got her bow and arrows, and Jerry got his machete.

TIME SKIP

We walked out of the hotel and we saw people walking around. "Oh we don't need to hide we are going to be gone by tomorrow." Kelsey said. "Yeah" I agreed. Then we started our long journey to the forest.

KIM'S POV

Kelsey and I just got into bed and she was already fast asleep. 'Typical Kelsey' I thought. All of the sudden two people crept into the room. I shot up and got into attack position. Before I knew it one of them put a cloth over my mouth and tried to scream but the world went dark.

As I came back to the world I heard people talking and the sound of the woods. "Who's there?" I asked. "Good you're awake" A male voice said. "It's about time" Another voice said. It sounded female. I finally managed to open my eyes and I looked at the two figures in front of me. The male had short brown hair and doe brown eyes. He was about 6'0 and was wearing all black. The female had honey blond hair and sky blue eyes. She was about 5'8 and was wearing black clothes to. I looked around me and I was tied to a tree. We seemed to be at the edge of the forest I was at a few days earlier. I do not want to remember that. I tried to move my arms but the ropes were too tight and they just made my arms sorer than they already were. "Who are you?" I asked. "Kim we are your parents" The man said. "What?!" I said. "No you guys are dead!" I said. "Kim I know this is a lot to understand. So let us explain." The woman who says she my mom said. "Fine" I agreed. "Well your father and I gave you to the agency because you needed to be safe. That's why you never saw us." She said. "And we also want you to come back with us." She finished. "NO I am not going back with you guys, my life is with Jack, Kelsey, and Jerry!" I argued. I saw three shadows move behind them. I smiled in the inside. "But Kim this life with us will be much better." My dad said. "I don't think that's gonna happen" A voice behind them said. Then Jack and Kelsey came behind them and kicked them in head. They both fell to the ground unconscious. Jerry came over and untied me and helped me up. I thanked him and we all ran when it started to rain. 'Just great' I thought. We ran even faster leaving someone to find two unconscious adults.

JACK'S POV

When we got back to the hotel it was midnight. "Guys we should leave town, the assassin hunters are probably gone by now." Jerry said. "Yeah" I agreed. "We have no business here". "Ok we will leave" Jack and Kelsey agreed. I grabbed my bow and arrows and put the arrows on my shoulder. I also grabbed my knife and put it in my belt. Jack grabbed his dagger and gun and put them in his belt. Jerry grabbed his machete, and Kelsey grabbed her bow and arrows. "Let's go" I said and we walked out the door. We Walked in the woods for about three hours. I saw a group of assassin hunters ahead. We all nodded at each other. "Let's do this thing" I said and pulled back an arrow. And _released. _

**Guys like I said I'm sorry for not updating! Well that's the end of it! 'sniff' 'sniff' 'sob' I know that it was kind of cheesy. Well I hope you guys like it and now I'm working on the sequel to Falling to pieces and I'm also working on another story I will give you a sneak peek**

KIM'S POV

I can't believe he left me for her. He told me that he would love me forever. But I guess that was a lie. My life just keeps getting worse. He left me for her; she was my best friend, now ex-best friend. Her name is…. Grace.


End file.
